Alchemy of the Soul
by febronia
Summary: (Xenosaga) Time has never been a factor in their lives until now (Momo x Jr.)
1. Default Chapter

**Alchemy of the Soul**

* * *

Summary:Jr. is missing. Following her heart, Momo sets out to find him and learns the hard lesson of growing up.

* * *

**A/N**:  
I don't own Xenosaga (doesn't take a genius to figure that out!).  
The plot will be veering off from the established story line in Episode I.  
Takes place after my other fic, _The Truth that Sleeps Within_.

* * *

Prologue

Blackness. Deep and impenetrable. Never before had space seemed so lonely... so _empty_, reminding her of what life would be like without him. Her thoughts swirled in circles, always coming to the same conclusion. There would be no rest until she knew he was safe.  
  
A memory distracted her. The last time they saw one another was over a month ago and his last words to her were good bye. Not _see you later_, or _I'll be back soon_. Just _good bye_. She had felt a deep sense of loss as she realized that he was no longer that carefree child she once knew.  
  
As he turned and walked away, she glimpsed something very troubling. Fierce determination crackled like blue flames in his eyes and a faint, red aura flared briefly around him. She should have known that something like this would happen. She should have seen it coming. But she did nothing to stop him and now he was missing.  
  
Countless miles fell away as the ship sped recklessly through the void. The blackness held her, toyed with her, making her believe that she was nowhere near her destination. For hours, she formulated plans and made detailed calculations, analyzing her chances of success. Her worries only grew with each passing second, compounded by guilt and a feeling of uselessness.  
  
Suddenly a light appeared on the console followed by beeping. It was a proximity alert. Another ship was approaching. She adjusted her speed and sat back, gasping as the stars disappeared behind a wall of red.  
  
It was the Durandal, stranded without its captain.  
  
For what felt like an eternity, she watched the massive vessel drift past her, tormented by conflicting feelings. She knew her friends would be worried, but something prevented her from contacting them. She remained in her chair, hands clenched over the console, until the Durandal shifted and the space around her opened up again.  
  
The computer's toneless voice filled the cockpit, informing her that she had arrived. The Durandal was immediately forgotten. Directly in front of her was a mangled mass of rusted metal. Squinting at the debris, she realized that she was not looking at a wreck, but at the colony itself. Her heart sank as she thought about docking in such a pitiful place.  
  
One thought gave her courage.  
  
_Jr. might be down there._  
  
If she had to, she would walk through the gates of hell to get him back. 


	2. Deal with the Devil

**Alchemy of the Soul

* * *

::Chapter One::**  
  
A Deal with the Devil

_Graveyard Colony, four days ago._  
  
Someone was approaching in the night. Their steps were light and quick, unnecessarily cautious since the street was deserted. It was the sound of a woman's boot with a high heel. He heard it clearly, clipping against the pavement as she hurried towards him.  
  
Leaning casually against the wall, he studied her shadow as it rounded the corner. She turned abruptly into the alley and stopped short. A gasp escaped her lips as she found herself face to face with another person in what was supposed to be an abandoned part of the city.  
  
For a long time, they merely stared at one another, their breaths crystallizing in the cold air. The world was still. All was silent. Her hand began to edge towards something beneath her cloak. He made a sound in his throat and shook his head, raising his hand and showing her the gun in his possession. The expression on her face turned sour and her hand dropped limply to her side.  
  
A lock of platinum blonde hair fell forward from beneath her hood. Quickly, as if by reflex, she tucked it behind her ear and pulled her hood further forward. His eyes narrowed on her face, and then darted to something behind her. Suddenly, without warning, she was staring down the barrel of his gun.  
  
The protest died on her lips when she found herself being brushed aside. As her shoulder hit the wall, sounds of gunfire rang out behind her, shattering the peace and quiet. She ducked to the ground and closed her eyes, waiting for the end to come.  
  
_It's all over now. I'm going to die. Too late... too late to do anything..._  
  
Her ears were ringing long after the shooting stopped. Gradually, silence penetrated her awareness. She was still alive and completely unharmed. Disbelief quickly gave way to curiosity. Hesitantly, she raised her head and looked around, searching for other survivors.  
  
Silhouetted in the alleyway stood the stranger. His head was turned to the ground and the expression on his face was hidden in shadows. At his feet lay two bodies in a pool of blood. She approached warily, glancing down at the men who had attacked them before looking nervously at the stranger. His blue eyes were blazing with some incomprehensible emotion. Suddenly, he turned on her, grabbing her arm angrily.  
  
What are U-TIC soldiers doing here? he demanded.  
  
She shrank away from him, stumbling backwards until she found herself pressed against the wall.  
  
You're hurting me! she cried, trying to wrench her arm free.  
  
Why were they after you?  
  
She growled in frustration and beat a fist against his chest.  
  
It's none of your business! Let me go, or I'll--  
  
It _is_ my business, he argued. I just killed two people and I want to know why!  
  
  
  
Tell me, or I'll hand you over to the authorities and you can try to explain it to them.  
  
A shadow flickered in her eyes.  
  
I can't, she insisted, no longer struggling against him. It's... complicated.  
  
His lips pressed into a thin line. Dropping her arm, he went over to the corner of the building to look both ways down the empty street.  
  
These U-TIC guys, he began. They never travel alone. There's probably more of them lurking about. They'll be coming for their friends. They're probably already heading this way.  
  
He looked over his shoulder at her. His blue eyes seemed to glow eerily in the dim light.  
  
Come with me and I'll protect you.  
  
Who... are you? she stuttered, feeling a sense of unease as he turned and walked slowly towards her.  
  
The expression on his face was hidden in shadows. She couldn't be sure, but she had the distinct feeling that he was smiling. A particularly nasty smile. Something about him was vaguely familiar at that moment.  
  
That doesn't matter right now. What matters is your decision. U-TIC or me? I'll tell you one thing... you have a hell of a lot more to worry about with them than you do with me.  
  
A myriad of emotions flitted across her face, finally settling on helplessness. She nodded in defeat.  
  
My ship is docked nearby. I'll tell you everything if you get me safely off this godforsaken junk heap.  
  
His eyes glinted coldly as he accepted. It's a deal.  
  
Without waiting for her reply, he grabbed her wrist and hurried them down the alley and out into the narrow backstreets. They ran in near darkness, pausing to listen every now and then for the sound of footsteps. After what felt like ages, they emerged from the shadows into a relatively busy street.  
  
She hurried alongside him, keeping her eyes glued to the sidewalk in front of her. As they neared the edge of the sector, a bridge came into view. They could see shuttles speeding back and forth along the tracks like electric currents along a wire. To his surprise, they were not going to the docking area next door.  
  
My ship is just over there, she said, pointing past the bridge.  
  
He nodded and quickened their pace. As they came to the end of the block, she shrugged out of his grasp and continued forward on her own. They soon found themselves at the base of the dome that surrounded and separated each sector of the colony.  
  
I don't see a ship.  
  
Out there, she said, looking beyond the walls. He came up beside her and frowned, not understanding. There's a tunnel that leads outside. I docked underneath the colony, she explained.  
  
he wondered. How do you know about this?  
  
I was given specific instructions... Her words drifted off. She didn't quite know how to answer without telling him everything from the beginning.  
  
Never mind, he sighed. There'll be time for that later. Let's go.  
  
She nodded and showed him to a manhole. Down here.  
  
He moved in front of her, passing out of the shadows and into the light of a nearby lamp post. She watched him stoop to lift the cover off the manhole and was surprised to discover that he was younger and thinner than she first thought.  
  
His vice-like grip on her arm had given her the impression that he was built like a wrestler. All brawn and no grace. He certainly lacked subtlety and the shock of red hair did nothing to quiet his image.  
  
When he turned around, she saw his face clearly for the first time. A horrified look entered her eyes. What have I got myself into now? she wondered, unable to look away from his gaze. Those electric blue eyes of his crackled with a strange intensity that she had seen only once before.  
  
They had the same face. The _same_ face, her mind cried in alarm. But there was a slight difference. The other one had violet eyes and a cruel smile. The other one... just the thought of him sent a shiver down her spine. She knew immediately who she was looking at now. She knew by the colour of his hair. Red. Red for fire. This one was Rubedo.  
_  
_What is it? he wondered, noticing her hesitation.  
  
She shook her head as if trying to clear her thoughts.  
  
she stammered. It's nothing.  
  
He looked unconvinced, but she was relieved when he didn't pursue it further. Taking a deep breath, she stepped towards the tunnel and began climbing down. Without a second thought, he followed, pulling the cover over and plunging them into darkness.  
  
_If this one is anything like the other, may God help me_.


End file.
